Ginny's Diary
by BLAHBLAHXO
Summary: Harry and Ron are Aurors. Voldemort is still going strong. Harry is concerned for Ginny's safety after she begins acting strangely, and asks Hermione to check out Ginny's diary to see if she can find a clue as to the reason for the sudden change. What the
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer holidays. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left Hogwarts and were staying at the Burrow. Hermione began to walk up the stairs as quietly as she could...well, until she fell, that is.

Ginny was lying on her bed, writing in her diary. There was a sad glint in her eyes. Hearing a sudden noise, she looked round, then threw her notepad under her pillow just as Hermione entered the room.

"Hey, Gin. Whatchya doing?" Hermione asked casually as she slipped onto the bed.

"Oh, nothing. Just writing in my diary. What do you want, Hermione?" Ginny glanced at her.

_Oh, gods, she suspects. I knew I should never have agreed to this_, Hermione thought. Ginny continued to stare at her. When no answer came, Ginny shrugged and walked out.

Now was Hermione's chance. She dove at Ginnys pillow and pulled the diary out. She pointed her wand at the door and muttered a locking spell. She flicked through the diary until a particular date caught her eye.

_July 24th _

_Hermione, Ron, and I made our way to the scarlet steam train, the Hogwarts Express. Harry was still talking to Professor Dumbledore and told us he would meet us there and that we should find an empty compartment before they all disappeared. Hermione and Ron had to leave briefly, claiming that they both needed the toilet. I am not stupid, not since A) the bathrooms are unisex and B) they began going out with each other toward the end of last year. My supicions were proved right when Hermione and Ron both returned red in the face, and their hair was sticking up all over._

Hermione blushed at this last part, but continued to read.

_They sat down, avoiding each othe'rs gazes, and began to talk to me about Harry—well, Ron did, the insensitive oaf._

_"Hey Gin, you over Harry yet?" he asked me. I don't know what look I gave him but I hope it scared him. I wasn't sure if we could do magic on the train. Hermione and Ron had, but they were of age. Ron knew I had never given up on Harry. Even Hermione threw him a dirty look, which shut him up._

_Then a really weird thing happened. Draco Malfoy burst in singing, "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. —No, wait, that was a dream I had._

Hermione stopped reading there. _She has dreams about Malfoy_, she thought to herself.

Just then the door handle started to shake. Ginny was trying to get back in. Hermione hid the diary back under the pillow and threw a dressing gown over her clothes, then hurriedly lifted the spell.

"What were you doing that needed the door locked?" Ginny asked, shaking her head at Hermione.

"Oh, I was getting changed," Hermione lied.

Ginny lifted her eyebrows at Hermione and then walked over to her bed and began shifting all the quilts around, as if looking for something.

"Ah, here it is!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

_Oh, gods. I hope she hasn't taken her diary. Harry needs me to do this_, Hermione thought worriedly.

Ginny got up from the bed holding a little book—luckily, it wasn't her diary. She waved at Hermione and ran out the door. Once again Hermione put the spells back up on the door, retrieved the diary, and began to read.

_I should have been glad that Ron and Hermione finally overcame their shyness and admitted that they like each other, but I wasn't. Harry and I were nothing more than friends, and even now I still believe he thinks of me as Ron's little sister—the girl he had to save from __Volde__ You-Know-Who in my first year. And the girl whose life he has saved so many times since then. I'm glad he saved me, but he needs to stop treating me like a little girl. I am only _one_ year younger than him, after all._

Hermione put the diary on her lap. So Ginny still liked Harry. She should have known. Harry liked Ginny too, the only problem being that as smart as they both were, neither had noticed the other's feelings. Harry thought Ginny saw him as just her brother's best friend and a good friend to her, and Ginny thought Harry saw her as Ron's little sister. Hermione had some matchmaking to do.

Harry and Ron were at the Ministry, getting advice on their next job as Aurors. Hermione felt like she should stop reading the diary, so she closed the book—not before seeing what was written on the cover, though. It said:

_Very secret diary of Ginevra Weasley, STAY OUT. That includes you, too, Hermione. Return this to wherever you found it immediately._

This made Hermione wonder what could be so secret. Irresistibly drawn, she began to read again.

_I only hope Harry and Ron will be okay working as Aurors. I also wish Harry would notice me—come on, he isn't blind. He must have noticed I've started wearing makeup, and I curl or straighten my hair every morning, especially after finding out he and Hermione will be living here. Mum insisted they stay here, saying it was too quiet without her five other sons and that she wasn't used to the peace. Harry and Hermione agreed to stay, much to Mum's delight. I for one am so glad, as I will be sharing a room with my best friend, and my crush will be just a few floors up___

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She was Ginny's best friend. She was glad; after all, she'd only ever been best friends with two lads who thought fun was seeing who could eat the most during a feast. Hermione placed the diary back where she'd found it, feeling guilty for having read her best friend's secrets. Hermione herself would hate it if someone had done that to her.

Harry and Ron had just Flooed back from the Ministry. Hermione sat at the table waiting for them. Both boys walked over and smiled a greeting at her.

"So, what did you find out?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, there are some things I can't say in front of Ron. So come to my room later on and I'll tell you!" Hermione whispered to Harry. She wasn't quiet enough—Ron had heard.

"_What?_ No way, she's my sister and I have a right to know whatever know about her. Plus Harry and I were both given this job. I resent the fact that my girlfriend wants to be locked in her room with my so-called best friend." Ron was growing red with anger as he said this.

"Ron, if I told you what it says in that diary, you'd probably go mad. Then Ginny would know what's happened, and that we read her diary. Then she might move it. Harry can decide what you're allowed to know," Hermione told him in a stern voice. "So when you're ready, Harry, come to Ginny's room." And with that she walked away, her robe swaying behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked up the stairs and stopped outside Ginnys door. He knocked and waited for Hermione to answer. When she did, Harry immediately walked over to where the diary was resting. He moved to pick it up, but Hermione was quicker. She snatched it up and gave him a stern look.

"Harry, there are things in here I'm sure Ginny wouldn't want you to read, and as her friend it's my job to make sure some of the stuff remains private," Hermione said sternly. "So for Ginny's sake I've placed a spell on her diary that will hide anything that may cause her any embarrassment— and so you only read the pages I'm letting you read, I've copied this into another book. Also, this that way Ginny won't notice her diary disappearing."

"Thanks, Hermione. I really do owe you one," Harry mumbled weakly and left the room holding the copy of Ginny's diary that Hermione had given him.

Harry entered the kitchen rather late the next morning. He looked around to find Hermione was the only other person up. He was rather glad, as this meant he could talk about the diary.

"Hermione, thanks for the diary. I mean, you must have felt really bad about that," Harry whispered to his best friend, unaware of the fact that a certain sixteen-year-old girl was sitting on the stairs listening to every word.

"Yes. I mean, I totally betrayed the trust Ginny's bestowed upon me by reading her diary in the first place. If you weren't an Auror, I wouldn't have done it. I'm totally ashamed of myself and embarrassed," Hermione sobbed.

A red streak flashed across the room and stopped in front of Hermione.

"_You read my diary? _How _could_ you? I thought you were my best friend!" Ginny shouted at Hermione, tears streaming down her face.

Before Hermione had time to respond, Ginny ran upstairs, avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry was unsure what to do. He spent a few minutes trying his best to comfort Hermione, who was crying also. Ginny had called Hermione her best friend, and Hermione couldn't believe what she'd done and how badly she had messed up their friendship. Harry patted her awkwardly on the back, hoping it would help her. After Hermione had calmed down, he resolved to try and make Ginny see sense without telling her what his job meant and why it was vital for Hermione to be able to read the diary.

But as he reached the stairs, Ron pounded out of his room and stood in front of Harry, blocking his path to Ginny's door.

"Move, Ron, this is important," Harry scolded. "You're just annoyed because you don't know what's going on, that's all."

"No, I _won't_ move, Harry, and I don't think it would matter if I did as I've placed a locking spell on Ginny's door. It can't be broken from the outside until an hour after placing it—people can get out, but not in. You should be disgusted with yourself; you made Ginny cry. Are you happy now?" Ron spat at Harry.

"No, I'm not happy with what I've done—which is why I have to talk to Ginny," Harry shouted. Harry pushed past Ron and began to shake Ginny's door handle, even trying to kick it in, ignoring Ron's shouts to leave his sister alone.

When Harry continued to ignore him, Ron grabbed the back of Harrys robes and pulled him away from the door. Harry turned, about to hurl abuse at Ron, when all of a sudden Ron's fist made contact with Harry's nose, producing a sickening crack.

The noise even pulled Ginny out of her room. She creaked the door open and stared at the unconsious Harry lying on the floor, blood spurting from his nose.

"_Ronald Weasley!_ Why the heck did you do that?" Ginny shrieked. A few seconds later urgent footsteps thundered up the stairs and a red-faced Hermione appeared.

"Whats all the shouting?" she began, and then she saw Harry's still form spread out across the floor with a pool of scarlet gathering around the side of his face. Ginny was rocking him back and forth, glaring at Ron.

Hermione saw the hateful looks Ginny was giving Ron and quickly pulled him into his room. After a few seconds, Hermione's voice began to carry through the house as it rose higher and higher.

"Why the _hell_ did you punch him? You are,_ despicable!_ Really, Ron, you know he's _just_ doing his job. He doesn't want Ginny to be hurt. _He_ wants her to be safe just as much as _you_ want her to be safe! Why do you think he's been giving her extra protection through the Ministry these past few weeks?" Hermione bellowed.

Ginny continued to rock Harry. She pinched his nose to stop the bleeding and then, whilst no one was around, she cast a Levitation charm on Harry and moved him downstairs.

_If only Harry knew I was doing underage magic, _she thought with a grin


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny! Hermione, Ron, and Harry are in charge. Behave yourself, now. I'll be staying at Bill's house for the week," Mrs Weasley called up the stairs.

"Okay, Mum, don't worry," Ginny bellowed from her room.

As soon as she knew Mrs Weasley was gone, Hermione burst into the room with a happy look on her face.

"I have an idea—why don't we all camp out in Ron and Harry's room?" she suggested. Ginny was more than happy to have an excuse to share a room with Harry, so she and Hermione gathered up quilts and pillows and made their way to the boys' room. There they found four beds spread out across the floor, two single beds on each side of the room.

Ron and Harry smiled at the girls and sat down on the beanbag chairs that lay scattered over the beds.

"Well, choose a bed," Harry laughed.

Hermione walked over to the bed nearest the wall and lay down. Ginny followed her over and heaped her things on the bed next to Hermione.

"Whoa, Ginny, that's my bed," Ron said.

"Fine—where am I meant to sleep, then?" Ginny snapped at her brother.

"Next to Harry," Ron said simply before climbing into the single bed next to Hermione's.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her brother and her best friend and hesitantly moved her things to the empty bed next to Harry's.

Soon Harry climbed into his bed, and the four of them sat around talking for a while. Fortunately, the subject of the diary had been dropped.

"So, shall we play Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Promise?" Harry asked after a while.

"Yeah, let's! That would be fun!" Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

Harry nodded and pointed to Ron to indicate that he should go first.

"Okay, Ginny—truth, dare, kiss, or promise?" Ron asked.

Ginny look thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Dare."

Ron tapped a finger on his jaw for a moment. When he'd thought of a decent dare, he said, "Ginny, I dare you to kiss someone in this room—who isn't related to you." He smiled cheekily.

"That's not fair. I'm not exactly going to kiss Hermione, now, am I?" Ginny pouted.

"Well, Harry, it looks like she picked you." Ron gave his friend the thumbs-up.

Ginny looked over and stared at Harry for a few moments before signalling to him to leave the room with her. They walked out, and after a few minutes Ron and Hermione began to play again. It was Hermione's turn.

"Okay. Ron, it's your turn. Truth, dare, kiss, or promise?" Hermione asked.

"Kiss!" Ron exclaimed unhesitatingly.

"Okay, then I dare you to _kiss Harry!_" Hermione shouted the last two words so that Harry could hear her.

Harry kicked the door open, a look of horror on his face—along with Ginny's lipstick.

"No _way!_" Harry and Ron both shouted.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before staring daggers at the boys. The boys pleaded for all they were worth, but still the girls shook their heads. The boys looked at each other resignedly and popped sweets into their mouths.

They were Fainting Fancies, part of Fred and George's bestselling Skiving Snackboxes.

When they fell to the floor, Hermione and Ginny at first just stared at them, appalled. Then Hermione got a suspicious look on her face. She got out of bed and went over to the two unconscious boys and pulled the sweets out of their hands. She examined them closely and then turned a disgusted face to Ginny.

"Fainting Fancies," she said. "The other halves ought to be around here somewhere." Ginny helped her look, and in moments they found the purple halves of the two-sided sweets under Harry and Ron's pillows. Glowering, Hermione advanced upon Ron and Ginny made her way to Harry's side; none too gently they popped the purple halves into the boys' mouths. Almost immediately they sat up, smirking sheepishly at the two girls towering over them.

"Nice try. You still have to complete your dare," Ginny reminded Ron.

"Please? Any other dare," Ron begged.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and snickered. "_No!_" they shouted.

Ron looked crestfallen and Harry looked like he was going to puke. He would have kissed two Weasleys in the same day—ewww! Ron shrugged his shoulders and stood up, then told Harry to follow him.

"Eww, no way, Ron. Just forfeit it, for Merlin's sake!" Harry told his best friend.

"Harry, just come on, please," Ron begged.

Harry, looking rather as if he might cry, stood up and followed Ron out onto the landing. Hermione smirked at Ginny and silently crept over to the door. She took her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at the door, casting a silent spell. A bubble emerged from the end of Hermione's wand, and inside the bubble were a miniature Ron and Harry. Much to the girls' dismay, they were doing nothing more interesting than talking.

When they came back in a few minutes later, they didn't look at each other but resumed their seats on their beds.

"You happy now?" asked Ron.

"No, because you didn't kiss," Hermione said with a knowing look.

"What? Yes we did, didn't we, Harry?" Ron said indignantly.

Harry nodded vigourously—until Hermione replayed the bubble charm.

"_Please_," the boys begged. "Hermione—Ginny—please?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "Conference in the hallway!" Hermione anounced, and she and Ginny walked into the hallway to decide privately whether they should let the boys off the hook on this dare.

Whilst they were out of the room, the boys didn't look at each other once, but you could almost see the gears in their heads spinning, trying to think of a way out of their dilemma.

When the girls re-entered, they looked at the boys and, rolling their eyes a bit, they nodded. The boys jumped off their beds and did a victory dance in the centre of the floor, grabbing on to each other's arms and jumping round in circles.

Abruptly they realised how gay they looked and stopped. They both returned to their beds so the game could carry on.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny was the first to awake; she smiled, remembering last night. She now absolutely loved Hermione, as it had been her idea to sleep in the boys' room. She got out of bed and made sure everyone was asleep. They were.

She started to get dressed and was just about to pull her top over her head when Harry sat up.

Ginny gave a little scream and turned around, her back to Harry. Harry just grinned. Then a look of worry crossed his face.

"Where did you get that scratch, Ginny?" Harry asked as he got out of bed. Ginny stopped trying to pull her top over her head.

"What scratch?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

"That massive one all the way down your back," Harry told her. She turned her head to look at him; she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't joking. She twisted and tried to look down at her back, but couldn't.

Harry walked around to her and ran a finger down her back beside the cut. Ginny winced in pain.

That was what Ron saw when he first opened his eyes upon waking. He blinked in astonishment. "Potter, get your hands off my sister's—arghh! Ginny, get dressed!" he cried, waking Hermione.

Ginny, feeling something had better be done, told Hermione to meet her in their room and managed to finally get her top on.

Hermione ran into Ginny's room moments later with her shirt on backward and last night's trousers on inside out.

"Ginny, what's the matter? Why did Harry have his hand on your back—your _bare_ back, might I add?" Hermione asked, rather worried.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. This morning I woke up early and started getting dressed when Harry woke up. I turned right around as I was only half dressed, and he just laughed. Then he went all serious and asked me where I got this great scratch from. I didn't know what he was talking about so he walked over and sort of stroked his finger down it, and—well, _then_ I could feel it," Ginny told her friend.

"What scratch?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

Ginny turned her back on Hermione and pulled off her t-shirt. She heard Hermione gasp—and as Ginny greatly looked up to Hermione and respected her opinion, if Hermione thought it was bad, then it most assuredly was. Ginny began to get worried. She went over to her mirror and awkwardly turned to look at her back. She blanched upon seeing the angry red weal running across her back, dried blood at the edges.

"I would have felt that! I didn't do that last night—and I _know_ it wasn't there the other day. My mum would have seen it when I went swimming," Ginny told Hermione.

"Well, shall we tell your mum, or maybe a brother?" Hermione asked

"I don't want to worry my mum. You and Harry have already seen it, so I might as well show Ron," Ginny said, and she walked back to the boys' bedroom.

The boys were in the middle of getting dressed when the two girls rushed in.

"Arghh! Ginny, Hermione—_get out!_" Harry cried.

"Wow. Who was it ten minutes ago standing by my side when _I_ was half dressed? You didn't seem to mind then, Harry," Ginny said indignantly.

"Well, _I_ mind, so go—_now!_" Ron shouted at his sister and girlfriend.

"Ron, I've seen you in the shower before today. Really." Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, I have, too," Hermione said. Ginny gave her a look that plainly said "I'll ask you later."

The boys pulled the rest of their clothes on, and Ron asked what the problem was.

"This," Ginny told him. She pulled her shirt off yet again and showed him the scratch that ran across most of her back.

"Ouch. When did you do that?" Ron asked his sister, wincing. "Is _that_ what you were looking at this morning, Harry?"

Harry nodded and Ginny continued.

"It wasn't there last night. I know it wasn't," she told them.

"Ron, I have an idea. Hermione, would you leave Ron and me for a moment?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't look happy at this but, after all, they were trained in healing, unlike her. She was only just practising to be a Healer. She went to sit in Ginny's room whilst the lads tried to figure out what to do for Ginny.

_I'm really going to get them back for not doing their dare last night_, she thought with a grin.

"Ginny, tell us what you dreamed about last night," Harry said.

Ginny looked startled. Why the hell did Harry want to know what she'd dreamed about?

"Well, I dreamt that I—I—well, I can't really remember," she said. That worried her; just a little while ago she _had_ still remembered what her dream was about this morning, as it was the dream that had woken her up.

Harry and Ron looked puzzled; then Harry's expression changed, and it looked like he was asking Ron something.

"Harry, you're a Legilimens, aren't you? Well, I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind if you tried to pull the dream out of her memory," Ron whispered to his friend. But he wasn't quiet enough.

"Oh yeah, sure, Harry, I wouldn't mind you poking around in my private, personal thoughts," Ginny retorted sarcastically.

"There, it's settled, Harry—just read her mind," Ron practically shouted, relieved that it could be handled so easily.

Harry just rolled his eyes and sent Ginny an apologetic look. She nodded. Suddenly she felt an odd sensation, like a breeze rushing though her brain.

_This must be what it's like to have your mind read_, Ginny thought to herself.

In a few minutes, Harry appeared to have finished. He straightened up and said, "Well basically it seems you dreamt that Voldemort captured you and tortured you—turned you into a Death Eater and gave you the tattoo—if we can call it that—on your back. Oh yeah, and he made Draco Malfoy push you out of a tree…and you hit—every—branch—going—down." He said the last five words slowly, a look of realisation dawning upon his face.

"Ginny, give me your left arm," Ron demanded.

Ginny, who still didn't have her t-shirt on and had been holding her arms in front of her chest to hide her breasts from the boys' view, hastily grabbed one of Ron's sport vests and slipped it on, then held out her left arm. To the relief of all of them, there was nothing on it.

"Hermione, come here, please," Harry bellowed through the hall.

Hermione heard him and came running instantly. "What's up?" she asked. She had been sitting in her and Ginny's room, trying in vain to remember any of the eavesdropping spells Fred and George had taught them.

"Can you perform a charm on Ginny—make any hidden marks and bruises show up?" Harry asked.

"Well—yes, but why?" Hermione was confused.

"Just do it and you'll soon find out," Harry told her.

Hermione thought for a moment and then, with a little nod, cast a muttered spell. Ginny suddenly gasped in pain. Sure enough, there upon her left forearm a faint Dark Mark appeared. All four of them stared, appalled, at the terrible sight.

"Ginny, what have you done?" Hermione cried.

"It wasn't her—it was Voldemort," Harry said.

Harry then went on to tell Hermione about Ginny's dream, since she'd missed out on that part. Hermione was horrified and ran over to Ginny and hugged her—Harry was sure he heard Ginny's ribs crack under the pressure. Ginny was crying, Ron looked murderous, and Harry—well, Harry knew without a doubt that Voldemort had to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny had the Dark Mark on her arm—and Ron looked like he was going to murder the first person to annoy him. Ginny sat on the floor, crying; Hermione was being Hermione—she had her head in a book looking for a way to get rid of the Mark; and Harry was walking aimlessly about the Burrow.

"Ron, we have to tell your mum. She has a right to know her little girl's become a Death Eater overnight," Harry told his friend as he emerged from the living room.

Ginny, who had heard this, began to feel more and more angry, until she eventually shouted at Harry.

"I'm not a little girl any more, Harry. About time you realised that fact. I know you've been through more than me—but grow up, Harry." Ginny was practically screaming by now.

Harry looked taken aback—it was the first time Ginny had ever shouted at him like that. Ron seemed to have listened to Harry, however, and had his head stuck in the fireplace, fire-calling his mother.

"Hi, Fleur. Can I speak to my mum?" came Ron's muffled voice. A startled female voice could faintly be heard from the other end.

"Mum, come home quickly," Ron shouted. "Ginny's a Death Eater!"

"She _what?_ Oh, my—Ron, whatever do you—are you _sure?_ What makes you—what did she—oh, how _could_ she do that to the family—especially when Percy has—" Mrs Weasley broke off, making distressed noises as she tried to gather her jumbled thoughts. "Are you sure she isn't under the Imperius curse? This just doesn't sound like Ginny at all. Merlin—my baby, a Death Eater! I'll be right home," were Molly's last words.

Mrs Weasley suddenly erupted out of the fireplace, looked frantically around the room, and leaped to Ginny's side. She began to shake Ginny, as if she could shake answers out of her.

Harry had seen enough; Ginny was crying. He and Hermione gently but firmly pulled Mrs Weasley off her daughter and forcibly sat her down into a chair. Harry began to tell Mrs Weasley what they knew. Every now and again she would gasp and cover her mouth, and when Harry had finally told her everything—save the part about him being anywhere near a half-dressed Ginny...or the dare game—Mrs Weasley went to Ginny and pulled her into a hug.

"Show me the scratch," she managed to whisper in her daughter's ear.

Ginny stood up and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Ginny—not here, darling, Harry and Ron are here!" exclaimed a scandalised Mrs Weasley.

"It's okay, Harry was the one who told me about it," Ginny told her, whilst Harry coloured up and found something interesting to look at on the floor.

Mrs Weasley looked rather as if she would have liked to conduct further investigations into how Harry came to see a scratch that would have been covered up—or _should_ have been covered up, at least. She examined the scratch and gasped, as had everyone else who had seen it except for Harry. Once again she pulled Ginny into a hug much like the one Hermione had given her, when Harry had been sure he heard Ginny's bones cracking; a wince of pain crossed Ginny's face in spite of herself.

"What are we going to do?" Mrs Weasley cried.

"Well, I've been looking around in books and I found something about marks being magically burnt into skin. It seems they will only disappear once You-Know-Who is dead," Hermione whispered, her voice barely audible.

Harry's mind was made up—he was going to tell Ginny about the prophecy and the Horcruxes, as long as she promised to tell no one else. There was even a possibility that what had at first seemed like a disaster could be useful. When Voldemort Summoned his Death Eaters, she could go also, hiding in plain sight, as it were, and listen in on his plans, then report back to Harry and the Order.

Mrs Weasley was still hugging Ginny; Ginny, however was beginning to turn a bit purple, so Harry and Ron assisted once again with the removal of Mrs Weasley safely to her chair.

Harry told Ron and Hermione about his pla, and they agreed. Ron was a bit reluctant to let Ginny go to the Death Eaters' meeting; but Hermione told him that if she didn't answer his Summons, Voldemort would be suspicious of her loyalty and might decide to kill her to keep control and discipline among his followers.

Now all Harry had to do was get Ginny by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny's Diary

Chapter 6

Ginny lay in the dull sun, contemplating whether it was worth returning to Hogwarts. She would no longer be able to play Quidditch; the sleeves on the robes were too short and she wouldn't be able to hide the mark—the Mark that had ruined her life. She would have no friends, not proper ones like Harry and Hermione and of course her brother. There would be endless torment by the Slytherins if they found out that the baby Weaselette had become a Death Eater. And of course, the slimy git Snape—everyone knew he was a Death Eater. Every one except Dumbledore believed it. And look where trusting Severus Snape had got him—dead! Blasted off the Astronomy tower to rot on the once beautiful, now grey, grounds.

Harry saw Ginny lying alone, and from the expression on her face, deep in thought. Slowly he walked forward, unsure whether she wanted to be jolted back to reality after all that had happened to her. He was curious as to what could be on her mind…was it her mother's reaction when Ron first shouted it through the fireplace of Bill and Fleur's marital home? Or was it the fact that numerous times a month she would come practically face to face with Voldemort—if you could call that thing a face. Harry knew he had to tell her about everything—the Horcruxes, the prophecy, and the fact that he was leaving this year to track down the Horcruxes.

"Err, Ginny? Can I talk to you?" Harry asked rather nervously.

"Of course, Harry, you know you can. Don't worry, I won't pass on an thing to You-Know-Who." Ginny added the last part hastily after catching the nervous look on his face.

"I wanted to tell you about something," he told her, taking a seat on the dewy grass.

Ginny nodded for him to continue. After several minutes Harry drew a breath and carried on.

"At the end of my fifth year, just after we got back from the Ministry, Dumbledore told me what the prophecy said. He told me it said that—well, put in easier words—the person to defeat Voldemort would be born as the seventh month ended and only one of us could live whilst the other survived. Which means if Voldemort lives I die, or if I live then he has to die," he told her.

Ginny stared at Harry, terror rising in her chest. What had Harry just said—he had to fight the Darkest, most feared wizard of all time? Not only did he have to fight him—he had to _kill_ him in order for him to survive. No wonder he'd looked a bit peeved in his last year.

"Harry, how are you going to kill him when he just keeps coming back? Look at last time you conquered him: fourteen years later he forces you to help him come back," Ginny whispered. She saw Harry visibly wince and quickly added, "Sorry to remind you."

"Well, I learnt one more thing. It's about something called Horcruxes," he began. Seeing the confused look on Ginny's face, he knew he would have to explain what they were.

"A Horcrux is when someone commits a murder so full of hatred that it actually pulls a piece of their soul away. Riddles diary, that was a Horcrux—that's why when I pierced it with the Basilisk fang, Riddle sort of evaporated. That's how he remained young—the diary was part of his soul," Harry finished.

"You mean he killed someone at the age of sixteen? Who?" Ginny asked rather confused.

"Moaning Myrtle," Harry answered simply. A look of realisation dawned on Ginny's features, telling Harry she understood.

"I want to go with you. No, don't argue. I know you'll be taking Ron and Hermione. I want to help," Ginny found herself saying.

Ginny and Harry had begun going out toward the end of his sixth year; but after Death Eaters had breached the school and Dumbledore had been killed, Harry had decided that it was best to put their relationship on hold. That summer had been horrendous; he kept wanting to hug her or be with her, and when he remembered it had been his own idea to put their budding relationship "on hold", he got even more depressed. He ended up spending all his time locked in Ron's room trying to avoid Ginny—every time he saw her, his heart ached, crying out for her, shouting to her. He knew he needed her. This year, however, they had settled their uneasiness and were once again good friends.

"Ginny, you know you can't—you have to finish your seventh year. Maybe when you've finished it we'll come back for you," Harry tried to reason with her. But his effort went unnoticed.

"Harry, the Ministry has been trying to shut down Hogwarts. They have been ever since Voldemort has got so much more powerful. Last year half the students were missing—I had a full dormitory to myself. None of the sixth year Gryffindor girls came back except me." Ginny was growing steadily more angry by the second.

Harry bowed his head in defeat. He had never bested Ginny in anything—not arguments, not even toy fights. Six older brothers were only one reason; the truth was that Ginny was just too darn strong. She was smiling rather smugly now. She knew Harry had given up; now she just had to persuade her mum. "Oh, bugger!" was the first thought to pass through her mind after thinking about her mum. Harry decided to give in. He trudged back into the Burrow and dragged Ron up the stairs with him.

"Ginny wants to join in searching for the Horcruxes with us," he told Ron flatly.

"Yeah? Well, she isn't," Ron said in a bored voice. "We went through this last year. She figured out we must have been going somewhere at the end of Hogwarts, as she kept asking me and 'Mione. We told her she wasn't allowed to go and she fell out with us for about two weeks."

Harry rolled his eyes and they began to discuss how they could go without Ginny catching them and tagging along.

Ron and Hermione sat on the floor in the lounge reading books; they were all about Dark magic.

"Harry, get your backside in here now! Hey, it says here that underage wizards and witches can get past wards easily as they aren't usually a threat—or so most wizards think," Ron told him with a smirk.

"I could have told you that. No, wait—I did! After I got back with Dumbledore," Harry said wiping the smirk off Ron's face.

"Maybe Ginny will prove useful after all," Ron said, reluctantly beginning to accept the idea that Ginny wanted to tag along with them.

Hermione looked up from her books and gave the boys annoyed looks. They had disturbed her from reading—as if she had a thought in her mind that could have helped them with the whole situation and they had once again made her lose her train of thought.

Harry and Ron were talking about when they were going to leave, and finally decided they would leave the next day. They all went to bed in hopes of getting a decent night's kip so they could be up earlier than normal in order to avoid everyone. They planned to go, leaving a note for the Weasleys to find.


	7. Chapter 7

Clare

Ginny"s Diary

Chapter 7

Harry could hear a weird buzzing noise near his ears; rolling over, he realised it was his alarm clock. He had placed it under his pillows so that no one else could hear it. He sat up and fumbled around on the side cabinet for his glasses. He could still hear Ron snoring on the other side of the room; his alarm clock had clearly not woken him up. Harry shoved his newly found glasses on and fell out of bed, making a large bang—which disturbed the Weasleys from their sleep. Ron flew up from his pillows looking tired and scared. Quickly he glanced around the room; seeing Harry face-down on the floor with his blankets tangled around his legs, Ron relaxed visibly and began to laugh.

"Ruuun, sut oop," came Harry's muffled voice.

Harry quickly pushed himself up using his arms, his eyes shooting daggers at Ron. Ron shut up and began to get dressed. Harry did the same.

"Hey, we're going to need these, Ron," Harry whispered, throwing a backpack at Ron. "It's been made bigger on the inside, so you can fit all that you need in."

Ron nodded and began throwing things into the bag. "Don't empty your entire trunk, Harry, or Mum will think we're never returning," he told his best friend.

Once Harry and Ron finished packing, then went out to the landing. Hermione had just left her room with a backpack over her shoulders—no doubt filled with books, to judge by the sagging of her shoulders. They all waved at each other and Ron hugged Hermione. They glanced around and when they were sure that everyone was still in bed and Ginny's door was shut so she couldn't see them leaving, they ran down the stairs and into the living room.

Ginny sat up on the couch with a start. She had been there all night until she fell asleep. A loud bang had woken her up, telling her the others hadn't left yet. Now all she needed to do was wait for them to come downstairs and leave their note.

About ten minutes after she heard the bang, Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran into the living room—only to find a fully dressed Ginny with backpack and coat, ready and waiting for them.

"Ginny! what a-are _you_ d-doing here?" Ron stuttered, clearly afraid of what Ginny might do to them.

"Waiting for you. I knew you'd try to sneak off in the middle of the night, just leaving us a measly note. Oh yeah, and thanks, Harry, for waking me up. I'm assuming you fell out of bed?" she asked, amused.

"What? How do you know it was me that fell out of bed and not Ron?" Harry asked. _Does this girl know everything?_ he thought.

"Simple—Ron's never fallen out of bed. Well, not since he was about eleven. Oh yeah, and you have a black eye," Ginny told him, laughing a little.

Hermione looked at the side of Harry's face; sure enough, there was a black bruise around his eye. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the bruise, muttering a quick spell; his black eye vanished as if it had been rubbed out. Ginny looked like she was getting restive. She was also growing tired; Harry wondered whether, if they stayed here a bit longer, she might go to sleep and then they could slip out undetected.

"Harry James Potter, don't you _dare_ think about it," Ginny said anger rising in her voice. Pulling her wand out of a pocket she, like Hermione, muttered a spell and a cup of coffee sat in her hands. Harry groaned; so much for his brilliant plan.

"Harry, Ron, we'd better get going. Mrs Weasley will be awake any second now," Hermione whispered urgently.

"I"m coming," Ginny said shortly.

"Gin, I don't know how to say this but…you're not." Ron told her. He was getting angry.

"I am, or I'll shout Mum," she threatened, whilst grabbing hold of Harry's tee-shirt.

"Why have you got Harry's tee-shirt?" Ron asked, confused.

"So he can't Apparate. Because if he does Apparate he'll end up talking me with him," she told her brother. _Honestly, he can be really dim-witted sometimes_, she thought.

"Come over here. Only you two. Ginny, stay put," Harry told the three. He put his backpack near Ginny and told the others to do the same.

The three of them huddled up, talking quietly. Ginny sat there waiting, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Okay, Ginny, you're staying here until the Hogwarts letters come. If the school is closing, send us an owl—but use Hedwig, she'll know where we are—and we'll come and get you if your mum says you can go," Harry told her.

"_Harry_. No, I want to come—please. Hogwarts letters are coming today. At least wait until tomorrow to leave." Ginny felt like punching Ron. He knew the letters were coming tomorrow—he just didn't want her going.

"Ron, Hermione. What do you think? Should we stay or should we go?" Harry asked his best friends.

"I suppose staying one more day won't do any harm," Hermione said, although her opinion may have been a bit biased. A bit of her wanted Ginny to go so she had a friend to talk to at night; the lads were okay sometimes, but you couldn't talk about what colour nail varnish to wear or what clothes suited you best. It was just too awkward.

"Fine. We'll stay tonight," Ron said. He was clearly annoyed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to their rooms to unpack again. They went downstairs and Hermione and Ginny put breakfast on whilst Harry and Ron set the table; no doubt the other Weasleys would be up soon.

Mrs Weasley was the first one up. She was shocked when she saw that the table was set and Hermione and Ginny were making breakfast.

"Thank you, dears," she managed weakly when Ginny put a plate in front of her. It had been years since she'd been able to eat a breakfast someone else had cooked.

The clock on the wall began to click and Arthur Weasley's hand moved from Work to Home.

"Hi, everyone," he said as he walked in the door.

He had been working for a week nonstop. He hadn't come home once. He sat down at the table just as Ginny laid down a plate for him as well. He ate his food quickly, hugged everyone in the room, then went off to bed.

"Your poor father has been working nonstop—he was even involved in trying to keep Hogwarts open," Mrs Weasley said. "I"m going to go upstairs and make sure he's okay. If your Hogwarts letter arrives, Ginny, read it and tell me if Hogwarts is staying open."

"We might as well go back to bed," Ron said. Harry agreed; he was really tired.

"Okay, then. Come on," Hermione said.

The four of them walked back up the stairs and into their own rooms. Harry and Ron sat there just talking for a bit, until Harry asked a question and Ron answered with a snore. Hermione sat in bed reading, and Ginny smiled the smile of the victorious as she slept.

They were all awoken by knocking on the door and Mrs Weasley's announcement that dinner was ready. They all met up the landing and smiled. Ginny ran downstairs and took a place at the table next to Harry and Hermione, whilst Ron sat next to Hermione and his father.

"Ginny dear, your Hogwarts letter has arrived," Mrs Weasley said, passing Ginny a sealed envelope.

Ginny ripped open the letter and began to read. An upset look spread across her face.

"Mum, they're closing Hogwarts. It says here it's because of You-Know-Who. They've been told that You-Know-Who will try to take over Hogwarts," Ginny told her mum.

"It's okay. I suppose I can always home-school you—what do you think, Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No, that's okay," Ginny said hastily. "I mean, Mum, you missed _your_ last year of school, and you're okay to do magic."

Ginny finished her dinner and went upstairs; Hermione followed her.

"I can go with you lot now," Ginny said, dancing around gleefully.

Hermione laughed.

"Ginny, Hermione, your dad and I are going to Bill's again. See you tomorrow. Floo us if anything happens," Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, Mum," Ginny shouted down the stairs. "Should we sleep in the boys' room again?" she whispered to Hermione.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione laughed, and off she went to tell the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Clare

Ginny's Diary

Chapter 8

"Hey, Ginny, the boys said it was okay for us to camp out in their room again—shall we get Harry and Ron back for not completing their dare?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Um, let's see..._yeah!_" Ginny said, laughing.

Harry stuck his head round the girls' door and smiled. "Hey, what's all the laughing for?" he asked with sudden interest.

"Oh, nothing, Harry. Go on, now, we're on our way to your room. Make sure it's clean this time!" Ginny said in between giggles.

Harry raised his eyebrows, making the girls laugh harder, and then shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any answers from them whilst they were giggling. _Giggling should be against the law_, he thought sourly. He entered his room, and as usual it was a tip. He flicked his wand and all of Ron's things flew into a trunk; then he did the same to his own stuff. The girls walked into the room just after Harry had cleaned up. Ginny eyed Harry's wand and began to giggle again, and Hermione joined in. Harry groaned and went to find Ron.

Ron sat on the roof, staring out over the Burrow's grounds and thinking. He didn't notice Harry at first when he joined him on the roof.

"I'm going to miss this place," Harry finally said, breaking the silence. "This has been the best place ever, more like my own home than the Dursleys' house, and the people that make it so nice are like the family I never had."

"Yeah? You know, I think Mum thinks of you and Hermione as her own kids; I wouldn't put it past her. Oh, man—what happens if she loses her mind but still thinks Hermione's her daughter and I ask her to marry me…? I can just imagine Mum running down the aisle shouting about me marrying my sister," said Ron, laughing.

"You really like Hermione, don't you? I think you should propose to her before we go and get ourselves in trouble with the whole Horcrux thing," Harry said, the serious look returning to his face.

"What about you?" Ron asked his friend. "You"ll be all alone."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not feeling sorry for myself when I say this, but—what's new there, then?"

Ron looked at Harry; he could only imagine the sorts of things Harry went through. First people at school tormented him for something in the papers about his parents, or in his third year when he thought Sirius Black was after him, then he learnt that Sirius Black had been his dad's best friend and Harry's godfather. Ron had his own source of pain to remind of that night when Sirius had dragged him off by the leg. After a few minutes of silence Ron began to talk again.

"Ginny's coming now, isn't she? Mum is going to be all alone. Ask Ginny out, otherwise you'll both be alone—and that's the only time you're getting my permission," Ron said jokingly.

"No way, I'm not doing that to her. If Voldemort finds out, he'll aim for her like he did everyone else." Harry shook his head.

"Harry, go and look at the clock—she's in danger whether she's with you or not. We all know you're going to win. You beat him when you were one, and again when you were fourteen. He keeps coming back, and every time you win. To be honest, I've heard people say he was quite intelligent...but if he is, why keep trying to kill the boy who keeps beating him?" Ron half laughed.

"Ginny will say no. We're just friends," Harry told Ron.

"Yes, and Hermione and I were just friends. That never stopped us, did it?" Ron was trying his best to convince his mate.

"I want you to go and propose to Hermione when we get in," Harry said firmly.

"Harry. I would love to, I really would, but I can't. I mean, this is Hermione we're talking about. She'll want us to wait a few years before we get married, then about another ten years before we can even have a kid." Ron sighed.

"I can sort the ring problem out. I don't think she'll say no, though. I think she'll say yeah. I heard Hermione telling Ginny she really wanted to get married soon," Harry said in an effort to persuade his friend.

"Okay. I'm going to Floo-call Mum and see if she has a ring I can use until I sort some money out." Ron was beginning to stand when Harry pulled him down again.

"I"ll sort the ring out—and don't argue," Harry growled at his friend, reminding Ron forcibly of his fourth year DADA teacher, or rather the impostor who had pretended to be Moody for most of that year.

Ron nodded, and Harry Apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Ginny, can I have a word with you?" Harry asked nervously as he entered the room. _Gods, they're still giggling_, he thought.

"Ummh, sure, Harry," Ginny replied as she stood up.

Harry and Ginny walked into the gardens and sat down near the small creek that ran down the end of the garden.

"I wanted to know if you'd—well, erm—willyougooutwithme?" Harry asked all in one breath.

"Harry, dear, I don't mean to be rude, but—_what_ the heck did you just say?" Ginny asked, looking totally confused.

"Awww, man...I said—will—you—go—out—with—me?" he said slowly, making sure he breathed and that Ginny could catch every word.

He looked at Ginny cautiously. She hadn't said anything. Was she upset or happy? Had he blown it, or was she just thinking

"Harry," was all she said, then she jumped up suddenly. Harry cowered behind his arms, thinking Ginny was going to hit him, but instead she hugged him

"Let's go back in now. It's getting cold," Ginny said, shivering.

"We can't. Just give it five more minutes." Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her arms wrapped around him.

"Why?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm sure Hermione will tell you, then you can have rather annoying giggling fit," he replied, his eyes still shut.

Up in Harry and Ron's room, Ron had gone down on one knee before a surprised Hermione.

"'Mione, will you do me the great honour of agreeing to be my wife?" he asked. _Who the hell said that?_ he thought.

"Oh, Ronald…I would love to, but what about this search—and Harry, won't he mind?" Hermione searched Ron's face for any kind of reassurance.

"Harry won't mind. I know he won't, because—well, he helped me think about all of this and right now he's in the garden asking Ginny out," Ron smiled.

"Well, in that case…yes, Ronald, I will marry you," she said, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Come on. I think it's safe to go back inside now," Harry said whilst his teeth chattered together. For July it was really cold.

Harry and Ginny ran into Ron's room to find Hermione and Ron in a rather disturbing kissing session.

"Erm, guys? You can stop now. We're back!" Ginny exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, hey, Ginny…so what's new?" Hermione asked, turning red and trying to smooth her hair.

"Harry and I are going out! What about you?" Ginny asked. She had only left her friend for about ten minutes, so why did she suspect something had happened that changed Hermione's life?

"Ohhh, Ginny!" Hermione screeched. She flung her arms around her best friend's neck.

"What—what's Ron done to you? I'll kill him!" Ginny said, her face turning red as she tried to push Hermione off her.

"He proposed!" Hermione squealed.

"What? Oh, wow! Let me look at the ring! Show it!" Ginny shouted, even though Hermione was right next to her.

Hermione held out her left hand and Ginny grabbed it and gasped—and then they began giggling once again.

_Damn it, there they go again_, Harry thought. _Why do they have to make that stupid sound—can't they just laugh normally?_

"Hey, I think it's time for bed," Ron said, waving his wand. This time two double sleeping bags appeared, one in each corner of the room.

"Ron, Hermione—I'm warning you, now, I don't under any circumstances want to hear any strange noises coming from that sleeping bag," Ginny said threateningly.

"Yeah, Harry and Ginny, same goes for you, then!" Ron said.

Harry's eyes widened instantly. Did Ron mean what he thought he meant?

"Shall we play Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

The boys nodded and Hermione winked at Ginny.

"Ron, seeing how you didn't complete your dare last time—you're going first!" Ginny said with an evil glint in her eye.

_Ohhh, great_… Ron thought.

"I want you to go downstairs and Floo-call Fleur, and tell her about your undying love for her since you first saw her in the Great Hall!" Hermione told him, whilst giving Ginny the thumbs-up.

"_What?_ Bill would kill me, and you know it, Hermione. How would you feel if Harry confessed his love for me?" Ron asked, instantly realising how wrong that had come out.

"First I'd wonder why he ever went out with Ginny if he was gay, and then I'd wonder why he wasn't eager to do the last dare we set you," Hermione smirked.

"Fine, I'm going," Ron grumbled as he sat up.

"Ginny, go with him to make sure he does it!" Hermione ordered.

Ginny stood up and saluted Hermione sarcastically, then followed Ron down the stairs. Harry and Hermione sat waiting, whilst talking about what plans Hermione had.

"Well, I think we should wait until after the war to tell our families. You know—just in case." Hermione's voice trailed off as she said the last bit.

Harry nodded and Ginny barged back into the room, dragging Ron with her.

"He did it. Bill went berserk. He threatened Ron and everything! Fleur just acted like it was no biggie; then she insisted that she knew all along Ron was attracted to her in some way. Then she said, 'It muzzt 'ave zomething to do wiz her part Veela'," Ginny told the other two whilst laughing extremely hard.

"Hey, you three, it's getting late. Let's sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow," Harry said, climbing into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Ginny were the first people up. Mrs Weasley still had not returned from Fleur and Bill's house. Moving around the room as quietly as they could, Harry and Ginny began to get ready.

"Ron, wake up. Hermione saved you some breakfast," Harry shouted into his best friend's ear.

"No, Mum, leave me alone. Can't you see Hermione and I are busy?" Ron muttered to Harry in his sleep.

"Whoa, Ron, up—now!" Harry shouted again.

This time Ron jumped out of bed to see Harry laughing and Ginny shaking in silent laughter in the doorway.

"What's so funny, Ginny?" Ron asked, annoyed. This was his room; why did it seem that the girls were taking over? They were always in his room. What was so bad about theirs?

"Oh, nothing. But I'll be sure to let Mum know you and Hermione are busy next time she asks me to wake you up on Christmas," Ginny threatened, and she laughed when she saw the look on Ron's face.

"Ron, ignore Ginny for now. Hermione has made you breakfast; you need to get up, eat, then get dressed. We're leaving today no matter what happens," Harry told him fiercely, staring at Ginny the whole time.

Ron was soon dressed and had eaten the meal Hermione had made for him. Harry had just placed a note on the mantle for the elder Weasleys to find upon their return. It read:

_Dear Mr & Mrs Weasley,_

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I (after much begging and threatening from Ginny) are going to complete the mission that Dumbledore charged me with before he died. As you may know—if Professor McGonagall has told you—I was with him the night he died, hidden under an Invisibility Cloak and immobilised. I can't tell you about the mission. I can only say this: we will be back soon. We'll return on Ron's, Hermione's, or Ginny's birthdays so you can see them. Ginny will be learning whilst we're out there, but we haven't told her that yet…._

_Please don't worry about anyone. We'll write often but we won't use the owls you recognise; sometimes we won't use owls at all, but maybe birds or other winged animals._

_With love—_

_All your children, Hermione, and me (Harry)_

"Hum, that should be okay," Harry thought. He was going to miss Mr and Mrs Weasley; they had been like a proper family to him, more than the Dursleys ever were.

As Harry reached the landing, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat out on the doorstep, ready to go.

"Ginny, you can Side-Along Apparate with Hermione. I'm going to send you all an image of the graveyard in a moment, and I want you to Apparate there, okay?" he told the group. He was actually glad he'd let Professor McGonagall teach him Occlumency as he submitted the scene that had played in his head during so many nightmares.

"Harry—is this where you went after the third task? Is this where Vol—Vol—You-Know-Who came back alive?" Hermione asked with fear in her eyes.

"Yes. I'd rather not talk about it," Harry replied darkly.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny focused on the image Harry had placed in their heads just seconds ago and with a _pop!_ they were gone.

Harry looked around the landing and checking off an imaginary list, making sure he hadn't left anything. Then—_pop!_—he, too, was gone.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny landed with a thump. Ron stood quickly and helped his sister and Hermione up, then began to brush himself down. Harry popped into the grave yard a short distance away. He looked around, his eyes stopping at a dark patch of soil that looked as if a land mine had blown up on it, as scorched as it was. Harry knew this was the spot where Cedric Diggory had died. The cauldron and robes had been removed, and the soil over Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave was neat and smooth, as if a bone hadn't broken through its surface only a few years back.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked, worry rising in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's just get this over with before I change my mind about being here."

The other three nodded and began to walk toward the old, creaky house on the hill.


	10. INFO on Ginny's Diary

Hey, People... How are you all?

I'm really sorry to do this to you – I hate writing these out and placing them as a chapter but, Ginny's Dairy is being took down and re-wrote, if any of you want me to send you a message when I've put Chapter one up then please let me know by either getting my email address and emailing me or PMing me. And, I'll save your address, I'm going to leave the story up for 5 days so that people get a chance to see this – and let me know what they want to do.

Posted on the 22nd of May.

Sorry.

Clare Xx ! Xx


End file.
